On Catching a Monster Spider
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: The X-Men have tolerated Venom's constant harassment of them for too long. Now they have decided the time has come to kill the monstrous enemy for good. And only Jean can tame and eventually slay the beast.


**On Catching a Monster Spider**

A horrific screeching noise pierced the calm skies of the Xavier mansion, as the X-Men remained calm, knowing just **who** was coming: Venom.

"What does that monster want? Why is it constantly terrorizing us?" Betsy asked worriedly, as she comforted her infant son, his sobs growing in mention of the beast. "I don't know Betsy. But we cannot lure him here. That's what he wants." Warren reminded, as Logan sheathed his claws.

"The hell with this! I'm just gonna kill that bastard!" Logan snarled, before Jean held him back. "No! I wont let that murderer take you next!" Jean remarked, still haunted from the way Venom claimed Warlock.

"Is there a way we can kill him?" Cyclops wondered, as Beast furrowed his furry brows. "I have managed to craft sound inducing bullets. If we can pierce one through his skin, it should destroy the symbiote permanently." Beast noted

"That may be, but you do realize that Venom **can** bring it back to him at will. If we do that, the symbiote will only grow stronger and more deadly. We **must** kill them both." Scott spoke firmly, everyone agreeing. "So it's settled then: tomorrow at sunrise, we hunt for Venom, we find him, and we eliminate him once and for all, so that we will never have to suffer from his cruelty." Scott proclaimed.

"KILL THE MONSTER!" Remy screamed, raising his rifle, the X-Gang chanting "Death to Venom!"

"Betsy… I need you to stay here with our son and watch him, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can. I swear." Warren promised, kissing his wife and son before heading out the door with Logan, Jean, Scott, Victor, and the rest.

"Ok, let's go get him." Victor gruffly ordered, everyone loading their guns as they set into the forests. "This is like hunting game for Thanksgiving Day" Longshot commented, walking freely, before his foot snapped a twig.

"Shhhh!" Jean hissed, before hearing a screech. A screech that belonged to a **certain** creature. "It's here." Scott whispered, as Warren exhaled heavily, taking aim as he saw the beast swinging through the trees on his tendrils. "Gotcha now, you ugly pus-spewing son of a bitch." Warren commented, firing.

BANG!

The bullet accurately pierced Venom's chest, causing him to fall to the ground, making a painful thud as Jean aimed her rifle barrel at his head. "Hello beastie." Jean growled sarcastically, taking a shovel and bashing his head with it.

"Ok, is he subdued?" Scott asked as he tried to keep Logan at bay from painting the woods with Venom's blood. "Yup. He's all yours, Creed." Jean commented, patting his back. "Finally." Victor grinned, salivating as he towered over Venom's motionless body before sniffing to make sure his body was still. "Let's take him to the mansion." Victor ordered

"What for? Can't we kill him out here?" Bobby snapped, confused. "That isn't how we do things around here, Bobby." Jean reminded, before nodding as Victor and Pyro bagged Venom's head with a burlap sack as they escorted him to the mansion for experimentation and interrogation.

Three hours later…

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH !" Venom's screams painfully echoed as Longshot lashed him repeatedly and tirelessly with his bullwhip as Jean watched amusingly, munching on a bowl of chips.

"Music to my ears." Jean mentioned, putting on a classical music record as she walked into the room, holding a dagger behind her back. "Enough Longshot, let me handle him." Jean ordered, the android obeying. "Want a drink?" Jean offered, Venom glaring at her, spitting onto the floor.

"Go f*** yourself." Venom spat coolly. In fury, Jean grabbed the whip and lashed him savagely. Venom screamed even louder as Jean whipped him again and again for the penalty of his terrible sins.

"So… are you gonna give us the symbiote so we can destroy it… or am I gonna have to get an axe?" Jean asked impatiently as Venom now laid hung upside down, his legs in the stocks and his arms restrained.

"Go to hell! ALL OF YOU!" Venom roared, baring his frightening teeth. Jean then slapped him roughly with an iron gauntlet. "Tsk, tsk. Very naughty of you, Venom. If you want to stop bleeding, you'd better learn how to behave." Jean lectured, turning on the sound stereos as she sat on a rocking chair with headphones on as Venom screeched in horror.

Jean eventually fell asleep after several hours. She snored softly, her hand resting on her prized pistol that she would most definitely use if Venom ever **ever** tried to escape. Just when Venom thought he was about to escape…

"Aha! Leaving so soon, are we? Oh, I don't think so." Jean cackled, blasting Venom in the kneecaps as the beast laid bleeding on the floor as Jean then placed the pistol between his eyes, her hand reached closer to the trigger and…

BLAM!

Jean calmly exited the room, whistling a small tune turning to Scott and proclaiming "The deed is done. Venom is **dead**" Victor nodded and got a shovel as Logan hollered "One large grave, start digging!"

"Burn in hell Venom, you sick, ungrateful asshole." Jean muttered as the X-Men left as Logan placed Venom's decapitated head onto the mansion's trophy wall.


End file.
